Scariest thing in the world
by Becksibee
Summary: This is a short story expressing some of the thoughts and feelings Harry felt about becoming a father. What he was looking forward to and what he was most scared off. Writen in Harry's POV. Please R&R.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the other characters, locations (well apart from the made up one, I own that one) or spells used. If I did I would be very rich and seen as Harry potter was realised when I was 11 I would have been a genius!

This is a short story expressing some of the thoughts and feelings Harry felt about fatherhood. What he was looking forward to and what he was most scared off. Harry's POV

I wrote it a while back when I was having writers block with another story. Please R&R and check out my other stories.

Enjoy

* * *

Scariest thing in the world

Becoming a father was the scariest thing in the world for me, knowing that somebody else's life was in my hands that my child would rely on me to feed, clothe, change and most importantly love him.

Deep down I knew loving the child was not an issue, from the moment Ginny told me she was expecting, I loved my unborn child. What scared me the most was caring for it and not been a good enough father. Would I spoil my child and make him arrogant, will I not provide for him enough and make him feel left out and alone.

I'm not scared to admit that I'm not quite in touch with my paternal side, growing up I witnessed a child been spoilt, and my self was provided barely the essentials any child should have. Ginny told me to relax when I brought it up with her, "You will just know Harry, you are a good man. You know right from wrong more then anybody else I know." She told me one night in bed before placing a soft kiss on my lips and proceeded to get comfy.

Regarding caring for my child the mere thought terrified me. How will I know how to feed, burp, change and bathe my child? How will I know the difference between the hunger or attention cry? I figure the change cry will be simple, just smell the nappy.

But even though all this concern I was excited. I couldn't wait to hold my child in my arms. I can't wait to teach him to walk, talk, fly his first broom and ride his first bike. For him receive his letter for Hogwarts, and to take him for the first time to Platform 9 ¾. I can't wait to receive his first owl from school, his first Christmas home, meeting his first girlfriend, talking him through his worries and taking him for his first drink.

I was looking forward to see what his personality would be like; would he be brave, thoughtful, and caring like people say I am? Smart, brave and loving like Ginny? Trouble causing, funny and crazy like his uncles Fred and George? Placid, watchful and loyal like his uncle Ron? Or even a mixture of them all? I wonder what career my child will chose. Would he take after myself or Ginny? Or maybe a whole different career path to what the rest of his family chose, there are many stones unturned in this large family.

I will admit all of the above makes me more excited about becoming a father then anything else has excited in the world. Bringing a child into the world, especially the now peaceful wizarding world is a huge gift. Easily by the far the best gift Ginny has ever given me, and I've given her.

Ginny laughed the first time the baby kicked, she was reading while I was as usual lightly resting my cheek on her stomach talking away to her bump, telling our unborn child about the world he was going to come into, all about the various family members he will, and sadly won't meet, when the baby kicked, he got me right in my cheek, well I screamed in excitement and looked at Ginny, I felt my eyes fill up with happiness, my smile which I have worn since Ginny and I got back together was even wider and brighter then usual. The rest of the family came running in wondering what was the matter and they had the most confused look on there faces when they spotted me hugging Ginny's bump. It was rather amusing.

A couple of days before the baby was born I was watching various family members, just watching them. How they interacted with each other, and it was then, at that moment I realised I did grow up with perfect parents. Not grow up in the sense off child hood, but Molly and Arthur were great parents and I learned a lot from them. I looked up to Arthur as any child would look up to there father, it was then I told myself that if I was ever scared or unsure I would ask myself "What would Arthur do?" as the years went on it change to "What would Dad do?" At the end of the day, how wrong could he have been? He was a great father; he brought his children up to be well mannered, happy, and caring. He taught them to stand for what was right, even when it could be dangerous, or cause harm to themselves. He taught them to be brave and heroes. Each of the Weasley children are Heroes. Just look at them and you can see that, Bill with his scared face, George with his lost ear, Ron with various scared over his body from attacking brains to splinting, Fred dead and all of them with pain in there hearts.

Don't get me wrong, I don't want my child to get injured, or suffer the pain my brothers have. But to be willing to do that, to be brave and caring enough to do that is how I want my child to be.

I know I'm not alone in this, I know I will get scared, scared of when he first falls over from running to fast, falls of his first broom and bike in case he hurts himself. Scared of when his letter comes from Hogwarts and setting him off. Scared he doesn't write or want to know me. Scared of when he comes to me with problems in case I can't help him. Scared of taking him for his first drink and meeting his first girlfriend because I know he will be a man and ready to leave me.

Funny isn't it? Scared about all the things I'm excited about.

But to be truthful, I'm scared… I loose him. I know I shouldn't think like this, but I don't think I could go through what my family has gone through with Fred...

* * *

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Please review by pressing the green button below.

If you enjoyed this or thought it mere alright check out my other stories.


End file.
